


Rewritten Destiny

by Ayesha_Altugle



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Lesbian Character, Magic, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Universe Alteration, Witchcraft, Witches, mentions of canon death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayesha_Altugle/pseuds/Ayesha_Altugle
Summary: The Angel of Destiny offers the Charmed Sisters a mortal life free of magic and demons. Piper wants the offer because she can't get pregnant. She wants to be a mother more than anything. It is exhausting having evil use you, so Phoebe wants the offer, as well. Paige is new to being a witch, but she wants to stay the same. She believes the world would not be a good place without them. Deep down, Piper and Phoebe worry they are being selfish and Paige is right, after all.When he sees their struggle, the Angel offers another request. They can ask for anything they want and if it is in his power, he will give it to them. What they want more than anything might be impossible. If granted, is it worth sacrificing their chance of a normal life?





	1. The Angel of Destiny Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Warning *Does talk about deaths that happened in the canon and feelings they have about that, but I don't consider it as a major character death warning, because the deaths happened prior to the start of this story*

Paige pushed a red strand of hair out of her eyes and glanced over at her dark-haired half-sisters. The girls were sitting on a loveseat in the middle of the Halliwell Manor. Paige bit her lower lip, wrung her hands together and tapped her foot on the hardwood floor. Her eyes were wide open and she was close to tears.

The Angel of Destiny stood to the side, looking up. He swayed his body as if listening to music nobody else could hear. He glanced over at them as they talked about the offer he brought. He sighed, returning to his act of pretending to mind his business.

"Sweetie, please think about it!" Phoebe said, trying to reason with Paige. She winced as she could feel both her sisters swirling emotions overwhelm her. The new empath put her hands over her temples and tried to massage the pounding away. "We can be normal for once." Her brown shoulder-length hair was coming undone around her face. She looked far younger than her twenty-seven years.

"Do you understand the chance he is giving us?" Phoebe believed the youngest sister still thought all the magic stuff was fun and games. Paige had not seen as much as her sisters had in her short year as a witch. She did not have to go through the pain of seeing their oldest sister murdered by a demon. Phoebe knew Paige would give anything to have known Prue, but she still did not get the full picture. Missing someone you never met is one thing, but losing someone you grew up with is entirely different.

"No, you can't be serious? I do understand! Piper, Phoebe . . . hear me out, please." Paige looked between them, the tears she had been holding started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Of course, I know you've been through a lot, but what will happen to all the innocents if we give up? With or without our powers, there will be demons and evil." She tried to calm down when she saw how much pain Phoebe was in. They were still getting used to Phoebe’s new power. It was as if the middle sister could almost read their minds now. Paige wiped her eyes and puffed out a breath of air. 

"I see your point, we both do, Paige." Phoebe reached out and grasped Paige's hands. "I can't go through another Cole. Piper gets what I'm going through. Remember Jeremy?" She glanced over at the usually calm and collected of the three who up until this point had not said much. Piper did not meet her gaze. Phoebe sighed and looked back at Paige.

"You do not know how horrible it is to realize the person you thought you loved is the source of evil."

"Why did you have to bring him up?" Piper winced at the memory of Jeremy. He was her first serious relationship. Her first taste of evil. He was the last person she wanted to think about. She had Leo now. There was no need to dwell on the past.

"I'm trying to get her to understand. She has not had a lover turn into an evil creep. She has not seen as many innocents die as we have, and she did not have to go through-"

"Don't bring Prue into this." Piper narrowed her eyes at Phoebe. "Don't."

Phoebe closed her eyes, breathing in deep. "Can't you see, I don't want Evil to use me again. I'm the weakest link and Evil has always known that. My unborn child, Cole. I can't do it again." She opened her eyes but avoided looking at them. She was thankful she was the empath and not one of them. If they could feel her emotions, they would know she also questioned if they should give up their powers. She could not help but wonder if she was being selfish. There were a lot of innocents who would suffer if they took a mortal life. Could Paige be right?

"We have done so much. We killed the Source of Evil! Nobody could do that for ages and we did it. We can rest now. I want a normal life." Piper placed a hand on her stomach. "I can't get pregnant doing what we do." While Phoebe questioned if she was being selfish, Piper knew that she, in fact, was being selfish. She wanted a family more than anything. The pain radiating from her almost killed Phoebe. Though Paige was not an empath, she could see how much Piper was going through as well.

Paige knew they all had pain and they had all made sacrifices and would continue to make them. She was at a loss for words. She did not know how to convince them to keep their powers for the greater good. Didn't they realize how much the world needed them? What would happen when the Underworld appointed a new Source of Evil?

"I know it has been bad, but the good we've done far outnumbers the bad. The world needs us." Paige looked at the Angel, who was now looking at them, a thoughtful, understanding look on his aging face.

"Ladies, I do not have forever and your Destiny ties into others. I need you to decide." He glanced at Piper's stomach, but none of the girls noticed. He walked toward the sisters and then paused before he reached them. The Angel glanced over at the fireplace. On the wall above it hung a photograph of Phoebe, Piper and their late sister, Prue.

"Hmm?" He seemed to be muttering to himself. "Very well, how about this, is there another gift you desire? It would have to be something quite grand. You did, after all, fulfill your shared Destiny." His light blue robes billowed around him as if an invisible gust of wind had come from nowhere.

Piper pulled herself out of the loveseat and moved away from her sisters. She paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. At first, Paige and Phoebe did not understand her behavior. It dawned on both of them at the same time that the oldest was thinking about Prue.

"Are you suggesting we can make another deal?" Piper did want a normal life, but the possibility of being able to ask for something else was too tempting. Her heart pounded in her chest at an abnormal rate. "Can you give us whatever we want?"

"The three of you defeated the greatest source of evil. You have earned the right to a gift equal your accomplishment. If your wish is within our powers, it will be yours."

It did not take them a moment to think of the exact same thing. The sister's linked eyes and nodded. Piper gave them a hesitant smile. Her hands started to sweat, and nervous butterflies flew around in the pit of her stomach. She braced herself. What they asked for would mean she would have to sacrifice her dreams of ever having a family with Leo. It hurt so much to think about, but this wish was something she wanted more than a normal life. She knew Phoebe felt the same.

Paige looked at them. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she watched Phoebe touch her flat stomach. Piper was doing the same, though neither noticed the other. It made her realize they were all about to give up the chance of having a family. The doctors did not understand when they saw how much internal scarring Piper had. They said it would be hard for her to conceive. If the sisters continued to fight, it would be almost impossible to become pregnant.

Finally, when they had been silent for what felt like hours, Phoebe voiced what they had all been thinking. Her voice trembled and she could only get it above a whisper. "Can you bring someone back from the dead?"

"Two people." Piper was shaking as much as the others, their fear overwhelming. He might tell them their wish was impossible.

The Angel did not seem surprised by their request. He smiled at them in a way a grandfather would. He radiated comfort and the girls were soon soothed. "It is possible if they are worthy enough." He looked up at the ceiling and shut his eyes, deep concentration written all over his features.

"It is difficult bringing the dead back from beyond the grave and rarely ever done. We have to alter timelines a great deal, same with memories. We also have to change mortal and magical records." He opened his eyes and looked back at them. "The adjusting period for the previous dead can be quite the hardship, but some do take to it rather well."

"Can you do it?" Paige twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Yes. There are instances where we can not do it. For example, if the dead are in Heaven, we're forbidden to interfere normally." He clapped his hands together. "Who are you willing to give up your normal life for?"

"Without a doubt, one hundred percent, I know we're in agreement. We'd give up anything to have our sister Prudence Halliwell back. The same goes for Andy Trudeau. He died protecting us and is like our brother." Piper glanced at her sisters. They both nodded their approval of her words. Paige did not know Andy, but she had heard all the stories and knew he was as important to her sisters as Prue was.

Everyone could not help but wonder what would happen if it turned out they were both in Heaven. They were good people and died fighting evil, killed by magical means. An energy ball killed Andy. Prue died from blood loss after she got hit by Shax's power. The idea that they could be in some sort of Hell scared the sisters.

From the look on the Angel's face, it was clear he had already known the answer. He crossed his arms and looked up. For a moment all was silent and then he glanced back at them. "I must speak with the others. You will get your answer soon." With that, he vanished out of sight.

Phoebe fell back against the wall and slid down until she was in a heap on the floor. "Oh, God, is it possible?" Her sisters joined her, pulling her into their arms. They laughed, tears falling down their cheeks, talking about how it would be if Prue and Andy joined them. Paige had always wondered what Prue was like and now she might get to find out. The idea terrified and excited her at the same time. What if Prue hated her for taking her place?

What would happen to the _Power of Three_? Would things change to the _Power of Four_? Could that even be possible? Then there was the chance Prue and Andy would not be able to adjust. They could go crazy.

Pulling away from her sisters, Piper started to chew on her lower lip. "Do you think we should do this?" She looked at Paige and then at Phoebe. "What if they are happy where they are?"

"If they are happy or in Heaven, I do not think the Angel would let them come home anyway." Paige's words were reasonable and seemed to give Piper comfort. Paige brushed her shoulder length hair out of her eyes and sighed. "But, won't it be wonderful for them to come back? I never imagined I'd get to meet them."

Phoebe smiled. "Prue is the strongest person and she'd sacrifice herself again in a heartbeat to save someone. As for Andy, he is so brave and faithful. We love him like a brother."

"Except for Prue. They had something together." Piper frowned, remembering Prue and Andy never got to figure their relationship out.

It made the sisters happy that they might get the chance soon.


	2. A Visit From An Old Friend

It had been a week since they heard from The Angel of Destiny. Phoebe was starting to think they would never get their answer. She and her sisters went about their days, as usual, fighting evil and doing their jobs. At the moment, she was in her office, trying to write advice for her column, but nothing was coming to her. All she could think about was Prue and Andy and the ramifications of bringing them back. If the Angel could alter the timeline and memories, the real world would never know Prue and Andy died. There was the risk that bringing them back could backfire, though. And in two days it was Prue's death anniversary.

_ What if they never adjust? It has almost been one year for Prue and a little over three for Andy. Times have not changed too much. I hope they can fit right back into the world and our lives. _

Phoebe tapped her fingers against her keyboard. The letter she was trying to answer was about a relationship problem. She felt guilty for thinking it pointless, compared to what she and her family were going through. With a sigh, she scooted back in her chair and stood up.

"Elise." She looked at the open door, seeing Elise as she walked by. "Do you mind if I take off? I can't concentrate. I'll finish my column at home."

Elise Rothman, the editor-in-chief of  **_The Bay Mirror_ ** stuck her head in the door. She almost complained about how much time off Phoebe was taking lately. Her words got stuck in the back of her throat when she saw how troubled Phoebe looked. She was very fond of Phoebe which was the only reason the girl still had a job. That and the fact that Phoebe was so popular and always delivered in the end.

"What is it, Phoebe? Did something happen?" Elise winced at how careless her words sounded. Phoebe’s husband Cole had disappeared recently. Though Phoebe had told her she and Cole had had a falling out previous to him leaving her.

Phoebe looked up and met her gaze. She tried to give a reassuring smile, but it faltered. "Oh. . . It's almost the anniversary of my . . ."

"Oh? Oh right!" Elise ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry! It slipped my mind. I feel horrible for not remembering. Of course, you can take off, Phoebe, dear."

Overwhelmed by Elise's reaction, Phoebe felt the waterworks build up behind her eyes.

_ She might be coming back, but she might not. I miss her so much! Andy too...of course, but especially Prue, even with our differences. What if the Angels say they can't bring her back? What if she is still dead on her anniversary? _ Phoebe did not want to go through the anniversary of her sister's death.  _ Please, Angel, bring them back before then. _

"Elise, thank you. Will the paper be okay? I'll still get you my column for this week."

"No, please don't worry yourself about it. This is one of the reasons I have backup writers on the payroll. You take some time off, as long as you need and we'll be fine." Elise pulled away from her, saw the tears on Phoebe's cheeks and fumbled around in her pocket for a tissue.

"You keep tissues in your pocket?" Phoebe said, attempting to lighten the mood. She took it and wiped at her eyes, blushing in embarrassment for breaking down.

"When you're my age, you'll understand."

Phoebe chucked in response. “Oh Elise, you’re not that much older than I am.”

* * *

 

On her way to her car, she bumped into someone. Which was a habit she seemed to have that did not make sense, considering she was a psychic. She dropped her purse and bent down to pick up the items that fell out. Phoebe grabbed a tube of red lipstick, a tampon and a bunch of change. She stood up, her face crimson.

"Sorry!" She apologized to the slender blonde woman. Phoebe tilted her head and studied the girl. She looked so familiar, but she couldn't quite place her. The girl recognized her and gasped.

"Phoebe!" All at once it came running back to Phoebe who this girl was.

"You dyed your hair. I like it. Suits you. You've grown up! How have you been, Aviva?"

_ Aviva, wow, that brings back memories. She is one of the reasons we fight evil. For the innocents. Paige was right. Look at her, she's glowing with good. If we hadn't saved her from possession, she would be evil or dead. Or she would have killed us to get the power the demon wanted. _

"You remember me? I'm doing great. I started college, a bit late, but better late than never. I have a fun job at this Wiccan shop and I owe it all to you and your sisters. How are Piper and Prue? Prue still bossing you around?" Aviva smiled, no ill intent behind her words.

"Uh... not bossing me around as of late, no," Phoebe answered. "Aviva, Prue got murdered almost a year ago, a year ago in two days." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "It was all over the news."

Aviva's dark eyes widened. "I-I didn't know. I was pretty hard on Prue, but that was when Kali possessed me, I never disliked her. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Phoebe grasped Aviva's shoulder and led her away from the sidewalk and from prying ears. "We knew that. Enough about the past. Are you still practicing?" Phoebe did not want to talk about Prue.

"Yes, after Kali left me, I was afraid to even see if I still had power, but I am a witch." Aviva glanced around her and assured that they were alone, she continued. "I found my mom's diary. She was a witch, too. She didn't go into great detail about what she could do, but she was a good witch before she started doing drugs. I don't want to end up in the same place, so I've reinvented myself."

Phoebe felt proud of her. "Would you like to come over for a cup of tea? We all wondered about you after you left, even Prue. I'm glad you've been happy."

* * *

Not much has changed with the looks of the place," Phoebe said as she opened the door. "The biggest change since we last saw you is that Piper married and we found out we had a half-sister. She lives with us now, so we still have the _Power of Three_. It's complicated."

"Wow. Let me guess, she married Leo? It was obvious those two had a thing for each other."

Phoebe laughed. "Yeah, but we found out Leo is a Whitelighter and that our half-sister is a half Whitelighter. Even more complications, but good ones."

They went inside the Manor. All was quiet until they heard an explosion coming from the kitchen. Phoebe and Aviva ran toward the noise, getting ready to defend someone if they had to. It surprised Phoebe how fast Aviva reacted.  _ She might have been fighting demons as well as practicing witchcraft. _

They found Piper on the floor, her head bleeding. A dark figure was leaning over her and it was not anyone they knew.

"Demon," Phoebe whispered. Aviva nodded. Two fireballs formed in the blonde's hands.

It was surprising to see Aviva still possessed the power Kali gave her but Phoebe didn't question it. Aviva saw her worried look.

"This isn't Kali's power," Aviva whispered. "It has always been mine, but Kali was able to advance it, using her powers. I've only got full control recently."

"No talk, throw!" Phoebe yelled.

Aviva shoved her hands out, sending the two fireballs toward the dark cloaked demon. His robes burned up, showing a deformed man shape in gray and black colors. Before he could react, Aviva shot another fireball at his chest and he went up in smoke.

Piper was breathing, but unconscious. It looked like Piper had tried to blow the demon up, but missed. Then the demon tossed her into the cabinets, where she hit her head.

"Aviva, you don't have to explain, I was a little shocked. After Kali got vanquished, we thought you lost your powers. All our records of magic say fire is an evil power." She did not feel like Aviva was evil. Her empath powers would sense that.

Phoebe knelt down next to Piper and checked her head wound.

"I believed I lost this power, but later on I realized I only lost the control Kali gave me. I could still make fire, but it took me months to get up to shooting fireballs and other heat-related things. I don't know about the evil stuff. I'm not evil. I'm me, a young girl, who happens to be a witch and kicks demon butt every now and again. I can do other things, too, but it isn't the time or place for power sharing."

Phoebe cradled Piper against her chest and thought Leo's name.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Before Phoebe could answer a shimmer of lights entered the kitchen forming into Leo. He took one look at the mess in the room and at Phoebe holding his wife and sprung into action, not even noticing Aviva.

"I take it this is what a Whitelighter is?"

Leo whirled around, his eyes widening when he saw the girl. He did not know who she was at first, but he could soon sense her aura.

"Aviva?"

Aviva smiled, nodding. Piper was coming to. They turned their attention to her as she blinked in confusion.

"What in the world. Who's that? What happened? Phoebe? Leo?"

"Well, a demon attacked you and our good friend Aviva saved your life!" Phoebe chuckled. She saw it dawn in Piper's eyes that Blonde Aviva and Goth Aviva from their past was the same person.

"Aviva?" Piper stood up and looked at the younger girl. "Saved me? Will somebody do some explaining? It's nice to see you, Aviva." She put a hand on her head and moaned. "I'm getting a headache."

"Demon. He was wearing a black robe, looked human-shaped, but like this grey/black blob creature. He was trying to kill you, and we assume you tried to blow him up. He got to you first," Phoebe said. "We ran into the kitchen and Aviva used her powers to vanquish him."

They walked to the living room and set down. Leo looked back and forth between his wife and Aviva. "I'm thankful that Piper is safe, but since when have you had powers and why are you here?"

Aviva repeated what she had told Phoebe about finding out she was a witch.

"I guess that makes sense," Leo said, though he still seemed cautious. "How did you know about me?"

"Phoebe told me. We bumped into each other near where she works. I work down the street from there at  **_New Moon Occult_ ** , the Wiccan store. She invited me for tea."

"You dyed your hair," Piper murmured. "Your eyebrows too, it looks good on you."

"To be honest, the hair is a glamour. I wasn't sure I was ready for a long-lasting change."

"Look, ladies, as much as I desire to talk about fashion, we have a demon to discuss." He brought everyone back to reality. "Do you remember anything about him, Piper? Did he say anything?"

"I don't remember, but I got the feeling he was a garden variety demon."

"No offense, but do garden variety demons take you down often?" Aviva asked.

"She has a point." Phoebe looked at Piper, chewing on her bottom lip. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I felt so tired and when I tried to blow him up, I got overwhelmingly dizzy. The next thing I know, I'm waking up to you guys."

Leo put a hand on Piper's forehead. "I do not sense any illness. I should have a talk with the Elders."

"Elders?" Aviva raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." Phoebe looked at Leo and Piper. "I can explain? We trust Aviva, right?"

"I'm going to go talk to the Elders." Leo orbed out of the room.

"He's being careful. We do not have many people near us who know our full story. Let alone people who have powers like you have, nor the past you had." Piper groaned again. "Leo is losing his touch. I do feel sick."

"I understand." Aviva stood up and helped Phoebe get Piper upstairs to her bedroom. Piper laid down and was asleep almost at once.

After making sure Piper was okay, they went to Phoebe's room and set on her bed. It felt weird, like when Aviva was younger and possessed by Kali, though this time nothing evil was in the room.

 

 

**[Adult Aviva: Brown Vs Blonde hair]**

****

**[Teenage Aviva]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviva is from Season One, Episode The Fourth Sister. Some might not remember her, but I really liked her and Phoebe's chemistry, and felt like it was a waste she did not stick around.


	3. The Return

After Aviva left, Phoebe went to the attic where Prue's belongings were stored. Phoebe went to Prue's boxes. She opened one of them and took out a dress. It had been one of Prue's favorites. It was one of her more daring looks, low cut and very short. Phoebe remembered Prue saying that the dress was only for hot dates. It was red.

All at once Phoebe stumbled backward, clutching the dress tightly in her hands. Her face screwed up, and she crouched down against Prue's boxes. To a casual observer, it would look like Phoebe was having some sort of panic attack.

_ A dark haired girl walked down a sunlit beach. Water lapped at her bare toes. She was holding the hand of a tall brunette man who was holding her red high-heels in his hands, his own shoes nowhere to be seen. _

_ They were smiling, their hands swinging back and forth, looking like a couple of teenagers in love, despite seeming to be in their early thirties. _

_ The girl turned around toward the man, her shoulder length hair framing her face beautifully. She was wearing a sexy, revealing red mini dress. _

Phoebe came out of the vision with a gasp. "I saw her! That must be Andy she was with. She seemed so happy." Phoebe felt tears fall down her cheeks. "I have no idea when the vision takes place. It could be a week from now, a month, or two years from now. It could even be from the past."

"Think Phoebe," she said to herself. "There has to be something from the vision that can give me an idea about the date."

Phoebe shut her eyes and remembered the vision.

_ Prue wrapped her arms around the man's neck, laughing. Something on her finger glittered in the sunlight. _

"She has on an engagement ring... The vision is from the future! Prue and Andy are going to get engaged one day. They really are coming back." Phoebe started to jump up and down, swinging the red dress around in her excitement. She quickly calmed down and put the dress back in the box. She folded it up, treating it like a precious gemstone.

Phoebe called her sister. She smiled at Paige when the half Whitelighter orbed into the room, but she lost her smile when she wondered how the youngest would take her request.

"Paige, Prue really is coming back! I had a vision of it. I know this might hurt your feelings and I'm really sorry, but would you mind doing some room swapping? I think Prue should be put in the room she is used to." Phoebe nibbled on her lower lip, worrying that Paige would feel like she was being kicked out or that she would think she and Piper would forget about her once Prue returned.

"Sure okay, I was thinking that anyway. I'll just orb everything from my room to the guest room. Honestly Phoebe, don't look so worried. I am not bothered, I understand!"

* * *

Phoebe and Paige went upstairs to check in on Piper. They found her sitting up, and rubbing the grogginess from her eyes.

"How are you feeling, sweetie? Do you still have a headache?" Phoebe set down next to her older sister and took her hand. Paige set on the other side of Piper.

"I feel a lot better. No headache, but I am famished. Have I missed anything."

Paige looked at Phoebe, both of them beaming. "Boy have you ever!" Paige reached over and hugged Piper, Phoebe followed and did the same thing, until they were all a pile on the bed.

"Prue and Andy are coming back. I had a vision! I know for a fact that it was from the future because Prue had an engagement ring on."

"R-really?" Piper stuttered. "When? Has the Angel of Destiny returned?"

"I don't know when and he hasn't came back yet. I'm sure it will be soon. Oh girls, you should have seen it. Prue looked so happy. We know they are coming back, Angel, so make with the reunion!" Phoebe looked up at the ceiling and pumped her fist in the air.

A flash of light blinded them at that moment. The girls gasped, jumping into defense stances. They relaxed when they saw the forms of Prue and Andy wearing the clothes they were killed in. Phoebe gasped, covering her mouth in shock. Paige blinked, her mouth falling open and Piper made a choking noise in the back of her throat.

"Thank you!" Phoebe laughed. "The Angel of Destiny sure likes an entrance. Oh my God."

It really was Prue and Andy. They seemed to be sleeping very deeply. The girls helped move them to Piper's bed.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. Paige and Phoebe both started to yell for their Whitelighter, too.

"What?" Leo complained as he orbed into the room. "I don't need all three of you calling me. One is enough. Is everything okay?" He was standing in front of the bed, so he did not see the new arrivals.

"Turn around," Piper whispered.

When Leo turned around, a smile broke out onto his face. He looked back at them. "Oh wow. I can't believe it. Well, I can, but even the Elders weren't sure if The Angel of Destiny would be able to alter something like this."

"It's like a dream." Paige set on the edge of the bed near Prue. "I never thought this day would happen. She's so beautiful."

"I wonder what the mortals think about them? I mean they did change the timeline to make it like they never died, right?" Piper asked.

Leo shrugged. "I would guess so."

"Let's call Darryl and see if he knows when Andy will be back from sabbatical," Phoebe suggested.

Piper grabbed her cellphone off her bedside table and dialed their friend's number.

"Um Darryl, hey, um, do you know when Andy is coming back to work?" Piper wrung her hands together as she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"Piper? Are you okay? Andy's dead. Are you speaking in code? Has something happened to you?"

Piper put the phone on mute. "His memory isn't altered!"

"I have a suspicion about that. People who knew the true reason for Prue and Andy's passing might not be affected by the altered memories. Darryl still remembers because he knows how they died and knows everything about the Charmed legacy. The demons who knew how they died probably won't have their memories altered either. It's only a guess, though."

"Darryl, nothing is wrong. I'm so sorry for confusing you. Can you meet us at the Manor as soon as possible. It's very important." Piper hung up and looked at the others.

"He needs to know and we need to find out if others are affected by a memory change or not. Phoebe call Elise, make up a story about Prue and see how she reacts." Piper handed Phoebe her phone.

"Hello? Elise, this is Phoebe. I just wanted to thank you for giving me some time off." She started to pace back and forth in the room.

"It's not a problem, but Phoebe, I can't really remember why I gave you time off. I'm so sorry, what was it again?" Elise sounded confused.

"Remember my husband went missing?" The mortals did not know Cole had been killed, let alone by Phoebe and her sisters. Phoebe knew she should be more sad about losing Cole, she had loved him and he loved her, at least his human side did, but her anger over everything he did was overpowered any sadness she might have left.

"Cole? Oh yes. I must be tired; my head feels fuzzy. I can't believe I forgot. I'm so sorry! How careless of me. Just take all the time you need, dear."

"I will. Hey Elise?"

"Yes?"

"Did I leave a black purse in my office? It belongs to Prue, my sister. She's going to be angry if she knows I lost it."

A few minutes later, Elise replied. "Nope, it's not here. I'm sure you'll find it. Phoebe, you really need to ask before borrowing things from your sisters."

Phoebe chuckled. "Yeah I know. See you later. Oh and Elise, I really am grateful for how wonderful you've been to me." She hung up before Elise could say anything back and gave the others a thumbs up. "I think we're good. Most people will have no clue they were ever dead."

They returned their attention to Prue and Andy. They were still sound asleep.

"When do you think they will wake up?" Piper asked.

"When the time is right, I'm sure," Leo answered. "We should move them to Prue's room, so it will be less confusing when they wake up. Who knows what they will remember."

One at a time, Leo orbed them to Prue's room and tucked them into bed.

"Now we wait," he told the sisters.


	4. Darryl & Victor

Darryl Morris pulled up next to the Halliwell Manor. He looked at the house with looming anxiety in the pit of his stomach. What would it be this time? It was less than a year ago when he learned the truth about the Halliwell sisters. It was still hard to believe and he was still surprised every day when he found out new information on the supernatural world.

Piper claimed there was nothing wrong, but why did she ask about Andy? Piper was the most reasonable out of the sisters and would never speak lightly of the dead unless there was a good reason.

None of this made sense, but with the sisters, usually that was the norm.

Before getting out of his patrol car, he double checked his firearms. They were fully loaded, not that that would do any good against most demons. Darryl climbed out of his car and slammed the door shut. He slowly dragged his feet up the sidewalk.

Just as he was about to ring the doorbell, the door flew open. Victor Bennett was on the other side and seemed surprised to see Darryl.

"Victor, did the girls call you, too?" Darryl stepped aside, allowing him to pass.

"Yes, but they are being really secretive and told me I can't leave the first floor until you arrived. I was going to get some air, but now that you're here, let's go see what they want."

* * *

 

Unaware that their guests had arrived, Paige Mathews was having a panic attack. She paced back and forth in front of her mirror in her new bedroom. Her biggest fear was that the eldest Halliwell wouldn't accept her into the family.

"What if she hates me? What if she thinks I'm hideous?"

"Hideous? Seriously Paige? There is no way she is going to hate you and why would she think you're anything but gorgeous? Just like all Halliwell's." Phoebe came up behind her little sister and gave her a hug from behind. "Stop fretting. If she notices how stressed you are, it will just make adjusting more hard for her."

"But I'm a Matthews," Paige replied lamely.

"Matthews on paper, but Halliwell in blood. Now come on. Where is the Paige I know?" Phoebe pulled away from her and flopped down on the bed. "Leo said they probably won't wake up for another day or so. Although, he is only guessing. Stop worrying so much, please because it is making me stress. Empath over here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Paige took a deep breath, squared her shoulders. She shut her eyes and counted to ten. Phoebe was right, she was being a little silly.

The sound of a crashing vase downstairs got the girls attention. Phoebe and Paige went to check it out. Phoebe hoped it was not demon related.

_ Dad probably knocked it over... that's all. _

* * *

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leo put his hand back on Piper's forehead, but he could still sense no illness in her, but her forehead was warm, too warm. Why wouldn’t his powers work on her? Piper was stressed, and he supposed she might be causing herself to become sick.

"I'm fine. Really Leo, stop worrying. We're all going a little crazy for obvious reasons. It's nothing more than that."

"But the headache is back and I can't cure it, plus you feel like you have a fever. I don't understand. This has never happened before."

"I said I was fine. Let's talk about something else. What did the Elders say about Aviva?" Piper's brown hair fell across her face as she laid down on her side on her bed. Her head did hurt, and she felt dizzy, so she probably did have a fever; it did trouble her that Leo couldn't heal her.

"Oh right. She's legit. The Elders have been watching her and she's done nothing to worry them. She's good. She has a shaky past as we know, but the Elders have decided to give her a second chance and go as far as giving her a Whitelighter to train her properly. They said not to push her away because we need more on our side."

"But she can make fireballs and that has always been an  _ evil _ power."

"They said she is a Firestarter. They can do fire magic if they have enough control over the power. Aviva is still very much a novice when it comes to most things, but she has impressive control over her fire, which might be from Kali's influence. A good witch being a Firestarter is rare, but she's not evil, Piper."

"That's great, especially for Phoebe. She needs friends, anything to distract herself from Cole and her almost demon child."

Leo ran his fingers through Piper's hair. If his powers couldn't help her, maybe he could help her the old fashioned way. "Enough talk. Just shut your eyes and relax." He gently moved his fingers, massaging her temples and the back of her head near her neck. Piper murmured in approval, snuggling closer to her husband.

The crashing vase did nothing to help her relax.

Piper groaned, sitting up. "So much for relaxing."

* * *

 

The three sisters and Leo met at the top of the staircase and hurried down, only to find a sheepish looking Darryl and Victor, a broken vase at their feet.

"Okay, who broke it?" Piper asked, feeling a little irritated.  _ Really Piper? Get a grip! It was just an accident.  _ She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, I have a killer migraine and it's giving me mood swings." Leo glanced at her and frowned, because she had said she was fine before.

Leo bent down and gathered the broken pieces and used his power to make it whole again. It was a power Leo had to use often to fix the damage caused by fighting evil and one of the reasons he was so good at passing for a handyman. His power could repair most inanimate objects, along with healing humans.

Darryl watched him in fascination.

"You okay Piper?" Victor walked around Leo and went to her side. "Why can't Leo heal it?"

"Isn't that the question of the day!" Piper put a hand over her mouth. She flushed. "I didn't mean to snap. This is caused by stress. Leo can't heal what is linked to the mind."

Phoebe grasped Darryl's forearm. "Come on, let's go into the living room where we can talk."

"This is going to be hard to accept, so do not say anything until we finish." Phoebe walked over to the fireplace and picked up a picture of her, Piper and Prue. She held it in her hands as she walked around the room.

"After we killed the source, we were visited by The Angel of Destiny." Phoebe could see Darryl's confusion, but her dad was looking at her with no real expression. "The Angel said that we had fulfilled our shared destiny and we deserved the chance to give up our powers and be normal. No more magic, and no more demons coming after us."

"Of course even if we agreed to his offer, there would still be evil, demons and Innocents dying," Paige added.

"So you didn't take the offer?" Darryl interrupted.

"Hey, I said no talking." Phoebe was only half joking. "Right, we couldn't possibly take the offer once the Angel gave us another choice. He said we could ask for anything."

"Stop beating around the bush," Piper grumbled. She felt like there was a fire inside her head and her stomach was gurgling.  _ What is wrong with me? I should be thankful, not acting this way. _

"We asked him to bring Prue and Andy back from the dead."

"What?" both Darryl and Victor yelled.

"Are you serious?" Darryl looked around the room as if he expected the dead to walk in.

"How is it even possible? So many people know they died." Victor couldn't deny how wonderful it would be if his eldest came back, but how would she cope?

"Please calm down, we know it's a big deal, but the Angel would not let them come back, unless they took care of the fine details. The timelines, records and memories of those who don't know the truth behind their deaths will be altered as if they never died." Paige bit down on her upper lip, then she orbed out of the room before anyone could say anything.

She came back a moment later. "They're still sleeping."

"Who? Prue..." Victor stood up from his chair and started to head toward the stairs. Darryl quickly joined him.

* * *

Up in Prue's bedroom, Victor and Darryl were looking down at her bed, with their mouths hanging open, both at a loss for words. Victor crossed the room, going to Prue's side of the bed. He got down on his knees next to her. There were tears in his eyes as he reached for her hand. It was soft and warm. He could feel her pulse.

Darryl was more hesitant. He stood off to the side, gazing down at his former partner. He took a couple deep breaths and then approached the bed. He touched Andy's hand.

"I should have known you'd find a way back," Darryl said in a soft whisper. "You always did have to be wherever the sisters were."

The others walked into the room, but waited quietly for the questions they were sure would be coming.


	5. Welcome Back!

It was officially the anniversary of Prue's death. Prue and Andy were still in their coma-like sleep. The girls and Leo had come to suspect they would not wake up until the hour the eldest Halliwell died. So now they were pacing back and forth in front of her door, waiting for the first signs of activity. Piper no longer complained of a headache, but whether she was holding the pain in or not, nobody knew for sure.

Paige twisted her hair around her fingers, a nervous habit she started to do when worried. "The wait is agony. I know you've waited a year and all, but..." She trailed off.

"Maybe one of us should be in there." Phoebe peered into the bedroom at the still forms. "What if they wake up in a panic or something?"

"Logically, Piper and Phoebe should be in there." Leo gave Paige an apologetic look. "The last thing Prue will remember is being hit by Shax's power and her first thought is going to be on you two."

"Don't look at me like that," Paige said, though she did feel a twinge of pain, but she understood why Piper and Phoebe should be the first people Prue saw. "Just g-go. I'll go wait in my room." Before anyone could say anything, she orbed away.

"Poor Paige," Phoebe said, as she tried to shake off the painful vibes her sister gave her.

* * *

 

Prue's eyes opened. She blinked, looking up at the white ceiling of a room she knew very well. There were a few small changes, but it was her room. She set up and looked around, her eyes landing on the still form of a man.

"A-Andy?" Prue was so confused, but she remembered very well the day Andy died, yet here he was, in her bed sleeping. She reached over and shook him, but he didn't stir. This had to be a dream, a cruel dream, but a dream nonetheless.

"What's going on?"

"Prue!"

Prue looked at the foot of her bed and saw Phoebe and Piper staring at her with tears in their eyes. Both were slightly shaking and looked like they had seen a ghost.

_ A ghost... a ghost? Why does that make me feel so… _

Memories were slowly coming back to her. Shax, the doctor they were trying to protect. She touched her chest. "I got blasted. I-I died?" She remembered now. She did die. After she died, she remembered hovering over her body, looking down at it and feeling cold anger toward the demon who killed her. Then all she could feel was pain as she watched her sisters mourn her. Her sisters never knew she was around. She had not been allowed to show herself and before long she was forced to go somewhere, but she couldn't remember anything after that.

"Yes. You died." Piper walked over to the bed and set down next to her.

"Andy died, too. His spirit told me not to reverse time or else-"

"Time wasn't reversed, sweetie." Phoebe set on the bed too. "It is a little more complicated than that. Andy should wake up soon and we will explain everything. Do you feel any pain? Are you cold? Are you hungry?"

Prue blinked a few times, trying to gain her bearings. "I'm not cold or hungry. I'm just confused." She looked at her sisters. They looked so happy to see her and Prue was happy to see them, but she and Andy died. How were they back? What did that mean in the grand scheme of things?

"How long were we dead?" Prue licked her lips, a nervous feeling gnawing at her.

"Today would have been the first anniversary of your death and it's been three years for Andy," Phoebe answered.

"I've been gone a year?" Prue's eyes widened. "But what about  _ The Power of Three _ ? I can't believe it?" She leaned forward and put her head in her hands. Phoebe winced as she picked up on Prue's feelings. They were powerful and gave her a headache, something she was getting more and more these days.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. We'll explain everything, I promise." Piper scooted closer to Prue and held her close, petting her on the head like a small child. "I know it's a lot to take in, but it will get better."

"I'm gonna go check on..." Phoebe trailed off, holding her head as she left the room.

"Why is she leaving?" Prue looked into Piper's eyes. "Is she angry?"

"No, of course not! We are so happy you're back. She's just dealing with a new power that can be a little too much for her to handle. Remember when you were an empath? Well Phoebe is a true empath; it's a power that manifested not too long ago."

"Wow, little Phebs is growing up. I caused her pain?"

"Yes, we're all trying to remember to control our emotions around her. It's hasn't been that easy."

"What do you mean "were all?""

"Leo of course." Piper bit down on her lip.

"I've been dead, but I am not stupid. I can tell when you're hiding something from me."

Before Piper could explain or come up with an excuse, Andy started to mumble, drawing the girls attention down on him. Prue jumped out of bed, not sure if she wanted Andy to wake up and find them in bed together. She wanted to be with him as she always had, but after everything that happened, Andy might want his distance.

Andy's eyes opened.

"Now don't panic," Prue said. "Do you remember anything?"

_ I'm impressed,  _ Piper thought as she watched her sister.  _ She is taking things rather well. That's Prue though, she always finds a way to handle things. _

"You're a witch."

"We talked about that a while ago. Anything else?"

Andy set up. "I died. That demon killed me. You told me to listen and I didn't. How am I here? I told you not to-"

"We didn't reverse time." Piper was wringing her hands together and looking nervous. "Hi Andy. It's a long story, but first you need to meet someone." They should get it over with sooner rather than later.

Orbs of light formed into the bodies of Paige and Phoebe. Phoebe was holding Paige's hand tightly and her face was a cross between a grimace and a smile. There were a lot of emotions in the room bringing her pain.

Prue looked at the redhead. She looked familiar, though she had no idea that was because Paige was their sister.

"I'm Paige Matthews. I was adopted when I was a baby."

Baffled, Prue didn't say anything.

"I think we should start from the point of Prue's death," Phoebe said. This brought a gasp from Andy.

"Prue died? When? How?"

"I know this is a shock for you both, but please listen to the story. And please try to control your emotions." Phoebe set on the edge of the bed. "We were trying to protect a doctor a demon named Shax wanted to kill."

Prue looked down, doing her best to keep her emotions leveled.

"Shax hit Prue with his power, and she hit her head-" Phoebe sucked in her breath; this was a hard story to tell, even with Prue back in their lives. "It was at your funeral that we met Paige. She saw your obituary in the paper and was compelled to come. The reason for that is because Piper and I did a spell to call a lost sister. We thought Prue might not be lost in another realm, and not dead at all, even though we know blood loss is what took her in the end, we had hope, but we were also grieving and not thinking clearly. The truth is, Paige is our half sister."

Prue looked at Paige, her eyes void of emotions. "Sister? But-"

"My birth mom, that is our mom was having a relationship with her Whitelighter, Sam. They gave me to some nuns because they were afraid of what the Elders would do to them and to me. I think they were worried about the prophecy as well." Paige was afraid to meet Prue's eyes.

"You helped complete  _ The Power of Three _ again? But what now? Am I still a witch? Where do I fit in?"

"We're not sure about the  _ Power of Three _ thing, but you fit in our hearts, and our lives," Phoebe assured. "It took us a while to accept Paige, but we love her, she's our sister. We did not set out to replace you; it's nothing like that."

"I'm sure Prue knows that," Andy said, but Prue remained silent.

Paige felt tears on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Prue. I wanted to know you all this time, but I can see that I'm in the way. I should go for awhile and let you adjust without me around." Before anyone could stop her, Paige orbed out of the room.

"Wait?" Prue said a moment too late. "I didn't mean to scare her off. I'm still in shock. Another sister? Being brought back from the dead. It's all a little overwhelming."

"You're telling me," Phoebe groaned, holding her head. "I feel exactly what everyone in this room is feeling and let me tell you, it sucks. Prue, Andy, I love you so much and I am glad you're back, but I have to let Piper finish telling you about your return." Phoebe left the room as quickly as she could.

* * *

 

Phoebe went inside Paige's room, expecting to find her there. The redhead was nowhere to be found.

"Okay, new power, show me the pain is worth having you." She closed her eyes and focused on her sister, trying to sense her emotions. She faintly detected Paige, but could not pinpoint her location. "Out of range. I need to meditate more and develop this power."

She walked downstairs. Paige was not in the living room, but she did find Leo in the kitchen.

"They're awake."

"That's great." Leo grinned. "How are they taking it?"

"Very well actually. But we have a small problem." Phoebe told Leo what happened with Paige. "And now I can't find her."

"I know you're worried, but you need to stop. Paige just needs some time to think. She'll be back when she is ready. As for Prue, we both know and love her; is there any doubt that she will accept a new sister?"

"No doubt." Phoebe felt a lot better. They usually did feel better after talking to Leo.


	6. Paige & Aviva

Before they knew it, a week had gone by. Prue and Andy were learning what was new and coming to terms with the changes in their lives. Andy moved in with the Halliwell's, at least temporarily because his old apartment had new tenants. Other than that, it was like the three years after he dead never happened. His family had no clue, nobody did. Everyone believed he had gone on some sort of long term vacation. Luckily, he still had a job and a means to make money. Darryl was happy to have him back as a partner. He and Prue had yet to mention anything about their relationship or if they even had one to mention. It was a little awkward to say the least.

Prue had a new sister. She felt guilty that Paige had been forced to move into Gram's old sewing room; it was barely bigger than a closet and only had room for a bed and a dresser. The biggest change for all of them was  **_The Book of Shadows_ ** **.** The triquetra symbol on the cover had changed shape; now instead of three points, there were four points and a circle in the middle. They assumed it was symbolism for the unity of four. This was confirmed when they saw The  _ Power of Three _ spells had been altered into  _ Power of Four _ spells. The sisters, Leo and the Elders learned that prophecies could be changed.

Regardless of the change, they could not cast any of the spells that required all four sisters because Paige was still missing. Prue worried about Paige. Her sisterly instinct was kicking in, even though she did not know the youngest at all. They looked for her, scryed for her, but with her ability to orb, Paige was all over the map. She did not want to be found.

Another shocking bit of info for Prue was that Aviva was back in the picture and had been brought into confidence about Andy and Prue. Aviva was turning into a good friend for Phoebe. At first, Prue wasn't sure if she should trust the young witch, but deep down, she could tell the girl was good and also that Phoebe was happy around her.

"Paige, please come home. I know you can hear us when we call you." As a half Whitelighter Paige could hear her charges and family members when they called for her. Phoebe set down in the love seat. Leo set next to her, patting her on the knee. He wished there was something more he could do.

"Leo, do you think she is upset about being in Grams sewing room?"

Leo shook his head. "I highly doubt her troubles have to do with the room. Though it is time we build onto the Halliwell Manor; there is a possibility of you all getting married and having children to consider."

"This is a huge house, but just not big enough for four families." Leo knew it was for the greater good that they all remained living in the same house. He looked around the living room. Half the room had been taken over by Andy. Four sisters and only three bedrooms. It was a problem. Most of Paige's belongings were being stored in the basement though. Could they consider turning the basement into a couple rooms with the Nexus down there? It would be safer to build onto the house; maybe they could have a room or two added to the back.

"Are you guys really talking about remodeling? It makes sense that we add on to the manor, but we have more important things to do. We have a sister to find." They looked up to see Prue walking into the room. She was dressed casually in a white tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her short hair was pulled back by a headband. The thirty-two year old looked alive and as young as ever.

"Where's Andy?" Phoebe asked.

"Back on the job."

"How are you two getting along?" Phoebe smirked at her big sister. "Any wedding bells in the future?" Phoebe knew there would be a wedding one day, but decided it would ruin the surprise to tell Prue that.

"Phoebe, mind your business. I think we have other things to go through before we add in the complications of a relationship." Prue shook her head, though they were both smiling. "Let's go look for Paige. Maybe we can anticipate her next move. What do you think?"

Shutting her eyes, Phoebe used all her power to zero in on their youngest sister. Nothing. She tried again, barely noticing when Leo and Prue touched her shoulders. This time she saw a clear picture of Paige in her mind. Paige was sitting on a dirty bed, facing a window. Phoebe could sense shame and fear coming from the redhead and a little sadness.

"Whoa, that was weird. It wasn't a vision, but I could see her, sense her, almost like a vision. It was in real-time I think." Phoebe rubbed her head.

"Your empath powers are growing." Leo sounded impressed. "In no time you'll be able to see more people in your mind just by sensing their emotions. Don't worry, you'll learn to control this power and won't always be bombarded by constant intrusive feelings from everyone around you."

"I think she's in a hotel room. I dingy hotel at that."

* * *

 

Aviva walked in the hotel. She looked around, wrinkling her nose. The man behind the counter had greasy hair and it looked like he had not bathed in months. He gave her a toothless grin that sent a shudder down her spin. This was no place for anyone, let alone someone who saved the world every other day.

The Halliwell sisters asked if she would be the neutral party and go talk to Paige. Aviva just hoped she wouldn't mess anything up. She wanted to prove to Phoebe and the others that she was useful to have around. She was about to ask the man which room was rented by a redheaded girl, when she got this odd buzzing in her head that seemed to be pulling her, telling her where to go. Aviva looked at the owner and waited until he wasn't paying attention. When he turned toward a little TV behind the counter, she slipped through the door that lead to the hotel rooms.

_ What is this feeling? Is it related to my power as a witch? I've never been able to sense another witch before, not like this at least.  _ She walked down the hallway, pausing near each room. Aviva put a hand on each door she came to. They were all cold, until she came to the last door. When she touched it, she felt warmth.

_ Paige is in there. _

Before she could knock, bright lights filled the space next to her, forming into the shape of a handsome black man wearing white regal robes. Phoebe had described what Elders looked like, but seeing one gave her a shock. What would the Elders want with her?

"Hello Aviva, we've been watching you."

"W-what's going on? Why? Have I done something to anger you?" She took a step back from him.

"Not at all. We could sense Paige is going through something that is conflicting with her emotions. We gave you the power to know where she is."

"The sensing thing? But why give me this power? I have a bad past with the sisters, and I barely even know Paige."

"That may be true, but we do not foresee you and the sisters paths crossing as enemies ever again. You were controlled by a demon and later possessed by one. It was not your fault, you have to remember that. The sisters know that. The Angel of Destiny changed a lot when he brought them back from the dead. Paige is neglecting her new charge because she is allowing her fear of rejection to take over. Right now you are the only one who can get to her."

Aviva shook her head. "But I don't understand why I am the only one? Wouldn't it be better for her sisters to help?"

The Elder smiled. "You will understand when you face Paige."

He was gone before Aviva could ask anything else.

_ None of this makes sense. I'm good friends with Phoebe, but I don't know Paige at all. How is it that I can help her? Paige, please go back home. They miss you. Prue wants to meet you properly and get to know you as a sister. _

She reached out to knock on the door, but before she could, the door opened and Paige was standing in front of her. She did not look at all surprised to see Aviva.

"Aviva? I could hear you calling me." Paige looked down, her face matching the color of her hair. Aviva could sense the waves of shame coming from her, almost as if she had Phoebe's powers.

"How could you?"

"Um, well... I'm so sorry!" Paige ushered the younger girl into the dimly lit room. "You're my charge. I'm supposed to be there when you need my help. Teach you about being a witch and everything."

"You're my Whitelighter?"

_ So that's what the Elder meant? Is that why he gave me the ability to sense her, sort of like a reverse Whitelighter thing? _

"Yep, tada, surprise." Paige halfheartedly laughed.

_ The shame Phoebe sensed from Paige, was it just shame from running away, or shame for not letting me know she was my mentor? Or maybe both? _

"I made a big fool of myself, Aviva. I don't know how I can go back and face them. Are they mad at me?"

"They are far from angry. They've looked all over for you, but only found your location today. You've been moving around too much. Will you go back to the Manor?"

Aviva bit down on her bottom lip.  _ Please,  _ she thought.

"I want to. Let's go."

"Wait, don't you have to check out?"

Paige shook her head. "Nobody knows I'm here. I've-"

"You've been orbing from empty hotel room to hotel room? No wonder you were all over the map."

"Not my proudest moment."


	7. Reunion

Once sure Aviva arrived safely home, Paige orbed to Halliwell Manor. She knew a talk between her and her new charge would have to happen soon, and felt thankful Aviva understand family matters came first.

With a deep breath, Paige tried to collect her emotions, then headed through the house to find her sisters and officially meet the eldest. Part of her wanted to break down into tears; she never imagined this day would arrive. Raising the dead was one thing magic could not do easily and without horrible outcomes. Only those with the highest power could do so properly.

_ I'm so glad they decided Prue was worth bringing back, and of course Andy,  _ Paige thought as she walked slowly up the stairs. She could have orbed in an instant but she knew she was dragging her feet as she felt embarrassed for how rash and immature her earlier behavior seemed.

She heard voices as she neared Piper's bedroom. Before Leo moved in, Paige would have barged in, but she had learned her lesson a while ago and still had the image of them during a private moment burned into her retina.

"Is everybody decent?" she asked as she knocked. The door flew open. Nobody was standing behind it.

"Oh!" Prue set on Piper's bed. Her eyes were opened wide. "My power is still strong; I didn't even mean to do that."

Paige grimaced. "I was told your trigger was anger." She slowly walked into the room. Piper and Phoebe were also sitting on the bed. To someone unaware, it might just look like they were having an adult version of a sleepover. Wine was present, though nobody really seemed interested in drinking.

"Oh no, I'm not angry at you. My trigger started as anger, but I learned my true trigger was passion, emotions, anger, love, fear, you name it." Prue got off the bed and the two girls looked at each other.

"This is-" Prue started.

"Awkward?"

"A little. At least we're on the same page."

"Are you already starting to tease me about my name?" Paige asked. The ice felt more broken and both girls laughed.

There were more emotions swirling between them that Phoebe could feel. Tension for sure, a little jealousy, but a willingness to love each other.

"Prue meet our baby sister. Paige meet our big sister," Phoebe said, getting off the bed. Piper scrambled to join them and they all hugged, a few tears were shed.

Everyone set back down on the bed.

"They told me about a lot that I missed. About you, our mom, your father, some of the stuff you three faced while I was gone." Prue looked down at her lap. "I won't lie and say I'm not confused. Everything is so different, yet not much has really changed. Does that make sense? Only a few people know Andy and I were dead. It's surreal."

"The same for me as well. A year ago I did not know I was a witch, let alone with three sisters." In a sense that gave them more in common; they were both dealing with some huge changes, of course being back from the dead was the biggest of changes. Prue and Andy seemed to be taking it in stride, going back to their lives as if they hadn't been dead, but everyone knew they were in a sort of honeymoon phase and soon once it wore off, they might deal with the true aftermath of being back from the dead.

"Where's Aviva?" Phoebe asked. She didn't want to take the conversation away from family things, important things, but Aviva was important to her as well. Phoebe couldn't quite figure out what her growing feelings for the younger girl meant. Empaths could feel others feelings, but maybe not always understand their own. She really wanted them to be good friends, without all the drama of Kali and being possessed. Phoebe of all people knew what being possessed felt like, so maybe that is why she was drawn toward Aviva.

"She went home. I'll have to deal with-" Paige started to say, but then remembered the others did not know. "Oh yeah, guess what. I'm her new Whitelighter."

"That's great," Phoebe said with a smile. "If the Elders assigned you to her it really must mean she's on our side." Phoebe knew this all along, but at least the others would be put at ease and not feel so strange if she hung around often.

"Leo said she was good," Piper told the others. Without much warning, Piper started to groan; she jumped up and ran out of the bedroom.

"She's sick, but Leo and the Elders suspect it is stress induced from-" Phoebe glanced at Prue and had no need to continue, because the others understood. "The thing is he can't heal her because it is a mental related illness."

Paige frowned, feeling sad that Piper couldn't seem to get a break with her unusual illness.  


A crack filled the air and the three in the room yelled, expecting a demon, but it was only The Angel of Destiny. He saw Prue and nodded. "Ah. It looks like my timing is off. Timelines can be a bit confusing from up there," he said, looking up. "So as you can see, we approved your request. They weren't in Heaven, as you are aware, so I am glad to see you've all worked out the glitches. You seem well adjusted, Prudence."

Prue raised an eyebrow. "What?" She had no idea what he was talking about. She could not remember much from her time being dead, but maybe her memories were blocked? Did Andy feel the same way?

"Oh, where's Piper, I wanted to tell her and Leo- Oh never mind, they'll find out later." He seemed scatter-brained, but maybe that was normal for someone with as much power as he had, plus he had to look after all the witches of the world. He was gone before anyone could question him.

"What could he have meant about Piper and Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe to do with why he can't heal her illness?" Paige suggested.

"What did he mean about Heaven?" Prue asked quietly, not sure if she wanted to know.

Phoebe could feel uncertainty and sadness radiating from her older sister and pushed the uncomfortable feelings away as best she could. "There are rules about bringing people back from the dead."

"The dead can't be in Heaven, we also believe he wouldn’t have brought you back if you were… well, happy," Paige explained. "It is another reason bringing people back from the dead is so rare, because most people in Hell would not be worthy to bring back and-"

"We weren't in Hell?"

"No, we're guessing you were both in some sort of magical dimension, it could seem like Hell, but not the real Hell were evil mortals go." Phoebe and her family were never religious, but they knew Heaven and Hell existed, just not exactly how most people believed.

"I don't remember."

Once Piper returned, the girls informed her of everything. She was shocked that so much happened in such a small amount of time. She felt bad for Prue, and of course Andy if he was having the same feelings, but she couldn't help wondering more about what the Angel had meant about her and Leo.

* * *

 

Phoebe and Aviva were alone, a couple days later. Paige and Prue were out, having some sister bonding time. Andy was with his old partner, catching up with him and Leo and Piper were off bothering the Elders, trying to get some answers about her condition that wouldn't go away no matter what they did.

They had the Spirit Board laid between them, with their fingers lightly resting against the planchette. Phoebe hadn't used this since before her sisters became witches, though she knew there was no reason to fear the Halliwell Spirit Board. Some people thought they called forth evil beings into the real world, but the truth was they did nothing of the sort. Though sometimes if a spirit was nearby, they might be inclined to communicate.

"Is anyone here?" Aviva asked.

"Was anyone with Prue in the afterlife?" Phoebe added. It was a long shot, but it was possible that when Prue and Andy came back, something could have followed, though hopefully nothing malicious.

"Oh, that's a good one. What about with Andy?" Aviva let go of the planchette and then shrugged. "I guess you don't have any ghosts in your attic."

"Or invisible demons."

"Which is a good thing," Aviva said with a laugh. They got off the floor and dusted off their bottoms. They glanced at each other and giggled childishly, as if they were young teenagers again and not adults. Although Aviva was not far from a teenager, considering she was only twenty-one.

"It feels silly doing this with the Spirit Board, like in one of those cheesy teen movies."

Aviva glanced around. "Hopefully with no creepy demon jumping through a window or something." That was a real possibility; stuff like that was quite common for the Halliwell sisters and the more Aviva practiced her craft, the more it was becoming common for her. It was like the demons could sense the good in her. Unlike the Charmed Ones, she did not have a huge radar on her head.

"Hopefully," Phoebe said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Aviva asked. "I thought we were having a silly, fun girl's day?" She walked over to Phoebe and put a hand on her shoulder. Phoebe could feel her concern and attraction. Yes, that had been there since she and Aviva first started to hang out together, but Phoebe was polite enough not to bring it up if it wasn't something the younger witch wanted to address. Aviva wasn't stupid either, she knew the empath could read everyone like a book. It was just an awkward subject to bring up with someone you've just met again and were becoming good friends with.

"I'm just thinking about Prue and Andy. They've been back a couple weeks and nobody has really talked about it, and I can feel all sorts of things everyone is feeling. Paige and Prue are loving getting to know each other, but even though they won't admit it, there is some jealousy and hurt feelings between them." She knew she shouldn't spill all this information to Aviva, but she needed someone to confide in that she wasn't related to, and she trusted Aviva.

"Also Andy and Prue are acting weird toward each other. I mean, it's obvious Andy is used to us being witches; he hasn't got any choice, all things considered, so I do not know why they are tiptoeing around each other when I can feel how much they love each other!"

"Then there is Piper and Leo and whatever is wrong with Piper. Leo says it is stress related, so he can't heal her, but I don't know-I do sense stress from her, but I don't get how it could cause her long term illness, let alone make her powers go wild."

"Phoebe, deep breath." Aviva placed a hand on her back and gently rubbed in a circle. "I may not be an empath, but even I can see all the things you're feeling from others is driving you crazy and it won't stop until you learn to control this power. I know you want to fix everything, because you can feel everything, but you need to calm down and tackle things one at a time."

"You're right."

"Phoebe have you ever thought about how you've been holding in your feelings? Isn't it ironic, considering?"

"Yes. I didn't want to upset anyone."

"They would be more upset if they knew how much you were struggling."

A tear slid down Phoebe's cheek. "I know."

Aviva wrapped her arms around Phoebe and held her while she cried. Like she said, she wasn't an empath, but all the feelings Phoebe was feeling from everyone were hurting her, physically and emotionally. It was so clear to Aviva, even though her sisters, Leo and Andy had no clue. Aviva figured they hadn't noticed because they were all going through a lot themselves.

"Thank you," Phoebe whispered. It felt nice being held by Aviva; her arms were warm and her glamoured hair smelled good, almost had a calming effect. It was surprising how much Aviva understood Phoebe. The feelings coming from Aviva was much more than attraction, though that was still there. The feelings weren't intrusive, painful or even confusing, because Aviva understood them, though she wasn't ready to speak of them, either.

"Of course, anything for you." Aviva pulled back and smiled. "Let's go to your room and practice meditating. Paige said meditating is good for all witches when they are first starting out. I can grow a flower, but with meditating, I bet I could eventually grow a whole tree. Imagine what meditating could do for you. Besides, remember what the Elders said about  _ The Power of Four _ ? You girls need to start meditating together to learn to harness your new joined strength."

"I know, we keep saying we will work on it, but life has been so-"

Aviva put a fingertip on Phoebe's lips. "No more excuses. Everyone needs to take meditating seriously."

"Okay. Let's do it."


	8. Needing Space

Leo let out a breath of air. Even a Whitelighter had the possibility of becoming tired if they were overworked; this was the third time in the last week he had to use his powers to repair the Halliwell Manor, heal his charges, Andy and Aviva. Though at least when Paige wasn't too hurt she could heal her own charge.

"So it seems the demons who knew how I died are out to get me, and all the rest want us dead like normal," Prue said, rubbing a sore elbow from where she had been thrown against a wall. Leo had healed all major injuries, but was forbidden to heal anything minor. "They are not happy with the idea of there being a _Power of Four_."

The Elders were worried about this as well. As four, their powers combined would be far too powerful for their bodies to sustain, but the Elders had a fix for that, at least they hoped so. If the sisters took things slowly and used meditation, they could learn to harness and control their newfound power. They just had to be extra careful.

It was helpful having Aviva around; fire could vanquish most garden variety demons and some higher level demons as well, so the sisters did not have to attempt any _Power of Four_ spells, and only use their individual powers.

So far. They would eventually have to if they were attacked by a demon that could only be killed that way. Leo had to be quick on his feet whenever his witches spent too much power. He wasn't going to let one of them die again. Not on his watch.

"They sure don't seem to care that I'm back," Andy said, trying to lighten the mood. All he got instead was a glare from Piper.

"Andy, I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but you need to remember that rushing in with a gun will not do anything," Piper told him, trying to sound reasonable, after all that was how Andy got killed in the first place.

Andy grimaced. "I know. Damn it. It's instinct." The girls might as well be his family. He grew up with Piper, Phoebe and Prue. He barely knew Paige or Aviva, but he liked them enough to want to protect them, and Leo could now be considered a brother figure.

Phoebe smiled. She understood what he meant. "It's obvious that you love us, so we're not ungrateful."

"Can you actually feel my love?" Andy wasn't too prone to blushing, but the idea of her being able to sense such personal emotions made him feel vulnerable. Phoebe knew a lot about them; the secrets she must be keeping.

"Yes, I can, and it is so sweet," Phoebe said with an exaggerated giggle, playing the annoying little sister role by teasing him. "You're our big teddy bear protective brother." She walked over to him and tried to squeeze his cheeks like Gram used to do when they were younger.

Everyone laughed. It was nice to be able to laugh when things were so hectic from all the demon attacks, and the seriousness of them getting adjusted to two people being back from the dead.

"Knock it off Phebs." Andy pushed her away, though he laughed with the others.

"You be nice or I will make Piper freeze you again." Phoebe referred to when they were children and how often Piper would freeze Andy when he saw the sisters use magic. Grams altered his memory, but now that he knew about the magical world, the sisters had tried to undo some of their grandmother's blocking spells. Andy remembered some things, though not everything.

"With how my magic has been acting, I'm bound to blow him up instead." Piper had strict orders from the Elders to use her magic only when necessary; they needed to figure out what caused them to act up so much lately. The Elders ruled out magical interference and believed her illness had to do with her mental health. How could she be so mentally bothered by something and not even know the cause? Nothing made sense, but she was constantly sick and it was making her magic do unpredictable things.

Before the doctors told her her chances of getting pregnant were slim to none she would have thought these were signs of a baby, but they couldn't be. Her scarring was too severe. All the pregnancy tests were negative as well. She firmly believed when the Angel of Destiny brought Prue and Andy back it was in trade of her, Phoebe and Paige ever having children. It made sense in a way. Two lives in exchange for any possible future lives

Just thinking about it made Piper's eyes fill with tears. She loved Prue and Andy, but she wanted to be a mother. Her chest hurt; it felt like someone reached in and squeezed her lungs. Piper walked away from everyone, going to stand in the doorway that led to the kitchen. Before she could get fully inside, she dropped to her knees, tears finally streaming down her cheeks.

Normally Leo would have sensed Piper's distress, but with four of his charges in the same room, he only sensed Phoebe who was channeling so much from everyone else. The feelings coming from Piper were so forceful they made Phoebe cringe in pain as she fell to the ground. Phoebe felt everything Piper felt; each wave of sadness, pain or fear coming from her sister sent sharp stabs through Phoebe's mind.

Leo was at Phoebe's side at once and because she was behind them, nobody noticed Piper.

"Phoebe!" Aviva also knelt down next to her, holding her in her arms. Leo was trying to heal her, but there was nothing to heal. Aviva looked up and looked around, noticing Piper in the doorway to the kitchen. Aviva did not have empathy powers, but it seemed clear Piper just broke down and Phoebe could not handle how strong her sister's emotions were.

Piper did not notice Phoebe; she was lost in her own world, eyes glazed over, hands on her stomach.

 _All the feelings. So many feelings._ Phoebe moaned, rolling over, getting closer to Aviva, curling into a ball in her lap. _Too overwhelming. Please stop. Please stop. Oh Piper, sweetie, I can't take it, your grief is shattering. Why are you so sad?_

"Stop!" Aviva yelled. "You're hurting her. Leo! It's Piper causing the most damage." Aviva pointed. Leo followed her finger and saw his wife, instantly feeling ashamed that he hadn't felt her sorrow. Phoebe moaned again; Leo was adding to her pain the more he worried about Piper.

"Please take Piper far from Phoebe. I'm sorry to be so blunt, Piper, but you need to talk to Leo and find some resolve for what you're feeling. Not only for Phoebe's sake, but for your own." Aviva was ordering everyone around, talking like she owned the place, but she cared for Phoebe too much to worry that the others would frown on her behavior. Aviva brushed her fingers through Phoebe's hair, whispering any soothing words she could think of.

"I might be speaking out of turn, but it is best everyone goes for a little while until we've all calmed down."

Prue remembered what it felt like to have empath powers and she was never meant to have them. Phoebe was meant to have them, but was still new to them. It did feel weird to have Aviva of all people suddenly bossing them around, but she did have a point.

"Come on guys, I know we're worried for Phoebe, but we should leave." Prue walked over to Piper and Leo and hugged them both, brushing her fingers through Piper's hair in a soothing manner. Paige orbed out of the room, after patting Piper on the head and a quick hug. Prue looked at Andy, then nodded her head toward Leo. Andy didn't understand at first, but then remembered. He walked over to the group and put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

With a shimmer of light, he orbed them away, leaving Phoebe and Aviva alone.

"Are my feelings too much?" Aviva whispered. "I can leave, too."

"No!" Phoebe yelled, groaning as she tried to stand up. Her head was clearing, the pounding wasn't as bad as before and her pain and despair was fading. She was still worried about Piper, because she knew the type of things she was feeling, but the emotions coming from Piper and the others were getting fainter and fainter the further away they were.

Aviva's presence, even her feelings were calming. They were welcome and they felt safe. Aviva had been a very emotional teenager, but she had learned how to control herself over the years, just as she had learned to control her magic.

"You don't hurt me," Phoebe said softly. "Please don't leave me alone."

Aviva smiled. "I won't"

The girls went to the attic to gather some crystals, then they went to Phoebe's room, putting up a circle of protection. It would keep out of any danger while they were home alone. Phoebe laid on her bed with her head in Aviva's lap.

* * *

 

Leo orbed Andy and Prue to an empty bathroom at a mall. He didn't even bother telling them where they were.

"Where do you think we are?" Prue asked. The mall was packed with teenagers. "They're looking older every day. When I was that age, I was playing with barbies."

"Not chasing boys?" Andy teased.

"Of course not. Maybe a little." Prue gave him a small smile, brushing her black hair out of her eyes. She and Andy had always had some sort of relationship ever since they were children, which started innocently enough until they got to high school. They walked through the mall, side by side, hands close together, but not touching, though they we're both trying to find the nerve to make a move. It was as if they were first dating all over again. New and exciting.

After some comfortable silence, Prue stopped walking and looked up at Andy. "What do you think is wrong with Piper? Her breakdown can't only be about us coming back. I mean we're doing fine, right? She should have no reason to be upset over us." Prue leaned her back against the cold glass of a storefront for infant clothes. "She loves us and wants us back, right? So why..."

"I have no idea Prue, but you're right. I don't think it is about us at all. Her stress might have been about us at first, but there is something more." Andy reached out and brushed some hair off Prue's cheek, his hand lingering longer in a soft caress. The movement felt natural, though they both blushed anyway.

"We're acting like school children," Prue mumbled.

Andy chuckled. "I know; it is all so-"

"Scary?" Prue suggested.

"Terrifying. What if we mess up again? What if a demon gets me, or you? We'd have come back for nothing."

"We shouldn't be wasting whatever time we have even if we are killed before we're old and gray." Prue glanced down at the floor. Why couldn't she just come out and tell Andy that she still had feelings for him and probably would for as long as she lived, no matter if she had one life, two or one hundred.

"Prue..."

"Andy..."

They laughed when they both spoke at the same time.

"It's just back when we did that truth spell and you said you could never take being with a witch… I-I.."

Andy grasped Prue's shoulders. "I was wrong, Prue. I wasn't given enough time to process everything and then I was dead before we could..." He stepped closer to her, forgetting that they were in a public place, nor did he care.

"Being with me is dangerous, you know that, considering everything that has happened to us."

"Being a police inspector is dangerous, too."

Prue wrapped her arms around Andy's neck. She wished she had Piper's powers so she could freeze everyone and live in the moment just her and Andy. Thinking about her sister brought her back to reality. She pushed him aside.

"This isn't the place or the time, because I'm worried about Piper and Phoebe. But Andy, we are going to talk about us. There is an us, right?"

"There will always be an us, Prue."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I am open to constructive criticism, but not the kind that borderline flaming/trolling. If you notice any mistakes in spelling, grammar, word structure...etc, feel free to point them out if you want to.  
> \---  
> Paige is a natural redhead in this. Phoebe already has empath powers. When/if anyone has children, I might go the OC route. Not following the timeline of the show.


End file.
